Matjïn Island
Aurora Island (MJ | Matjin Island/Matjin Enkando), more commonly known by the shortened version Matjin or Aurora, is a small island situated in the North Atlantic Ocean. It distantly neighbours Canada and Greenland. Formerly a British colony, it uses English as its second official language and the people of the Island must be able to know common English phrases and greetings at the least. Its name derived from the first British colonists seeing an extremely rare occurrence of the Aurora Borealis overtop the trees whilst searching a snowfield for signs of life. Despite its official name being the Aurora Island, most people and even the country’s allies refer to it by Matjin Island. Description Appearance Matjin often wears a blue and grey winter hat, due to being a cold country. He sometimes wears a white shirt underneath a pickle-green jumper but also wears the jumper alone on days. He occasionally is also seen with a blue, grey and yellow scarf if the current day is cold enough. Matjin often wears dark denim jeans. He often also wears a star-shaped eyepatch, covering a scar on his right eye. Personality Matjin is confident and honestly a bit cocky, and often doesn’t know his limits. Despite this, he’s kind and has a good heart; he would do anything to help and support his friends and family. At times, he can be cold and reserved, especially if he comes in contact with Britain or the British Isles. He deeply appreciates peace and is a good mediator if he has to be. While he has got a slight bit of colonial mentality, he knows that his people are willing and able to make and do great things, so he doesn’t allow his own mindset to limit their creativity. More Coming Soon... Interests Matjin enjoys dancing and reading both books and comics. He loves walking through the snowy forests of his country. Due to being a past British colony, he loves tea, but most importantly fish and chips. Because of this, he's often nicknamed "Fish and Chips man" or "Tea Worshipper", which he finds a bit funny. Though he doesn’t consider it an official hobby of his, Matjin loves to paint the Aurora Borealis as the sunsets. Though it is an incredibly rare occurrence seeing as nights are often bright from cities and the moon, he still appreciates and acknowledges his name origin. More Coming Soon... Culture Coming Soon... Flag Meaning Coming Soon... The yellow symbolises the country's Mahonia flowers, which are the first to bloom after Winter The white symbolises peace and faith The blue represents loyalty and tranquillity Nicknames Coming Soon... History Coming Soon... Geography Coming Soon... Relationships Friends * Zaeim - WIP * Daichonia - WIP Enemies *United Kingdom - We're on rough terms at the moment. He'd be a strong ally in wars, but I'm not willing to accept his offers only a century after my independence. Gallery Coming Soon... Trivia * Matjin is LolliChaan's first-ever CountryHuman OC, and was inspired by Marshwillow's OC Daichonia.